Distracting Me from the Plotline
by Pens-and-swords
Summary: Claire knew Patrick Stump before he became famous. What was Patrick like? Well, you just have to find out yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** This isn't really about a princess, I just experimented with the beginning. :D

Once upon a time in a suburb far away, there lived a young princess named Claire. Only this princess didn't have the luxury of having maids, golden plated dresses and big castles. All she had was a regular house and a regular life. She did have a prince charming, though. His name is Patrick Stump. Only Patrick Stump wasn't head over heals for her, as she thought. She was though. She just didn't have the guts to tell him.

Claire didn't have a private tutor to tell her everything she needs to know. She learned it in Wilmette High. A regular high school filled with regular kids. Unlike other princesses with their explicit beauty and charisma, she went unnoticed. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't a Barbie doll, either. She was just plain and regular Claire.

I am Claire. I'm a princess struggling to get out of a regular world. A world I was destined to live in. A world where I am forced to live a normal and slow paced life. The only problem is I am not of royal blood. I'm not really a princess. I just wish I was one.

I don't have a problem growing up in a small town like Wilmette, Illinois. The thing is, in my life, it's usually just school, chores and television. I don't really go out much. I don't have that many friends and I have no interest in boys. Well, except for one.

His name is Patrick Stump. I don't really know much about him. I usually just stare at the back of his head during English class, feel awkward beside him in Chemistry class and stay far away from him in PE class--just to stare from afar. Let's face it; I'm not that good with boys.

Most girls chase after quarterbacks, that's what makes me different from them. Patrick wasn't a jock, he was... mysterious. I mostly kept quiet and wrote things in his notebook. Once I asked him for a pen and he smiled shyly at me then turned away quickly. He was shy, I think. But he was very good looking. "Stump is really cute if only he breaks out of his bubble." My best friend, Samantha once said.

Maybe that's what makes me draw closer to him. His mystery, his shadowed personality, his blurred aura. I'm so determined to burst his bubble if only I wasn't so shy and quiet myself.

"Sam, it's lost!" I frantically said as I searched for my heart-shaped key necklace in my locker. You just have no idea how important that is to me. I was sure I had left it here right before I went off to Health class this morning. Now it's lost.

"Are you sure you left it here?" Sam asked casually. She was always like this. She took things calmly. That's what I like about her. She's able to balance my--air quotes--anxiety with here serene attitude.

"Are you looking for this?" I heard someone behind me say. I turned swiftly around almost hitting my face on my locker door. Patrick was dangling my necklace in his hand.

"Yes, thank you." I flushed as I got the necklace from his hand. He smiled a small smile before walking away. I just stared at his back for five more seconds before turning to face Sam who was smiling suggestively.

My head started spinning and realized that I wasn't breathing. I gasped for air and Sam giggled.

"You should've seen your face when you saw it was him," Sam laughed. "You were red as a tomato."

"Yeah, well, it was kinda embarrassing, really." I replied.

"You know, he's kind of cute," Sam said after a few seconds. We were struggling our way through the crowded corridor to Geometry class. "He's just a little, weird."

Yup, this is high school, where being quiet is being weird. "He's not weird. He's just really, shy, I guess."

"Ah! So you do like him!" Sam exclaimed. Sam always tells me about this theory that I like Patrick but I would always laugh as a response. No one really knows that I like Patrick, and it's going to stay that way.

"Sam!" I exclaimed back. "You always say that." I faked a laugh. I'm so good at this that it almost sounded convincing even to my own ears.

"Just a theory." She shrugged as we went inside the classroom and got seated at our usual seats, far back.

I didn't really like Geometry. I hate memorizing postulates and theorems. Also, I use Geometry as an excuse to hate the teacher. Everyone does, don't they?

The class went in a blur and soon it was lunch time. Sam and I went to the cafeteria dodging people who were horsing around in the hallways. The cafeteria was no better. People were everywhere. Chatting, eating and playing God knows what.

I heard Sam groan. "You think people raised chimpanzees" I heard her mutter under her breath, but I wasn't paying attention to her little rant.

There were a hundred faces in the cafeteria but only one stood out. Patrick Stump sat on one of the tables at the central eastern side of the large hall with some of his friends. Unlike him, who was staring out the sunlit window, his friends were talking animatedly at each other, laughing. The sun on his face made him glow in a warm kind of way. Then as if on cue, his gaze turned unexpectedly on mine. Embarrassed, I looked down.

"What are you having, dear?" The lunch lady asked. I was too busy staring that I didn't realize we were already next in line for our food. It took me a while to absorb what she had said.

"Oh," I said as I shook my head a bit. "Just a can of soda, please." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked handing me my soda. I nodded and followed Sam to our table.

As I sat down, I couldn't help but to look at Patrick's table. To my great surprise--and horror--everyone at his table was looking at me, except for him. I looked down again, flushed. My breathing came in uneven gasps.

"Claire, are you okay?" Sam asked full of worry in her voice. "You look a little, flushed."

I looked up at her and smiled. "No, I'm okay." I looked at her food in disgust. She followed my gaze and groaned.

"I know, how could anyone eat this thing." She said looking at it in disgust, too. "Is this even a thing?" She pushed her try away.

"Oh please, don't push that towards me." I said as I felt my stomach flip. I wasn't even sure if it was really because of the food. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Sam looked at me, alarmed. "I was kidding." I said as I rolled my eyes. She sighed.

Instinctively, I peered over Patrick's table through under my lashes. They seemed to be back to there conversation and Patrick seemed to be back to his gazing. I sighed being careful not to let Sam hear.

"Hey, guys." I looked up to see Adam sitting beside Sam. I could almost hear Sam's heart beating faster. She has the biggest crush on Adam. Actually, everyone does. Who wouldn't? Adam's captain of the football team, rich, smart and very handsome.

He looked at Sam, who was looking down at her tray that she has insulted a while ago. "You okay, Sam?" He asked looking worried. Sam did look as if she was about to throw up and she looked really pink.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said peering sideways at him. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I just shrugged and drank a bit of my soda.

"I'm having a party this weekend," Adam started. Sam head shot up. "Everyone's invited and, I especially want both of you to be there, alright?" Adam said looking at directly into Sam's eyes. They both blushed.

"Okay," Sam smiled. "We'll be there."

"Great." Adam said standing up. "See you there." He winked at Sam who in turn blushed and looked down. Once Adam was out of earshot, she giggled loud enough for the next table to hear.

"He likes you." I told Sam giggling with her, but in a quieter kind of way.

"You really think so?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"I know so."


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough lunch was over and I needed to head to my Chemistry class. A class in which I sat awkwardly beside Patrick. We shared a lab table together, I don't know why. But maybe fate had its way. Hah! Fate.

Patrick was already seated comfortably on his chair when I arrived. I paused just outside the door and exhaled deeply to get myself ready. I'm sure this is going to be, awkward as usual.

Normally, when I sit down I stare at the black board and let my mine wander off somewhere while waiting for the teacher. That' what I did but instead of letting my mind wander off, I focused intently on the boy sitting right next to me.

Why was his friends looked at me in the cafeteria. Their eyes had this certain, what do you call it, glint in them when they looked at me. As if they were enjoying some private joke. Why wasn't he looking, then? Not that I wanted him to.

I heard some low whispers beside me, and reflexively, I turned my head my head towards them. Patrick was talking to one of his friends.

They abruptly stopped and the boy who he was talking to smiled mischievously from me to Patrick. "Well, see you later, Pat." He said then left but not without giving me another mischievous grin.

I didn't have time to think about anything because Mr. Slater, the teacher, just came in. He carried a box of protective goggles and went around the room handing us one each.

"Today, we're determining Ph levels." He said writing the procedure on the board. "Your lab partner for this activity is the one seated next to you."

I froze. It's embarrassing enough that Patrick and I shared the same table, but lab partners? How the heck am I going to pull that off?

I watched him carefully from the corner of my eye. His hand tightly gripped his black-inked pen. His eyebrows plucked together and he glared at the board. Didn't he want to be my partner?

"Now, start." Mr. Slater said after finishing his work on the board. He started walking around trying to help students who didn't understand what to do.

I gulped and slowly faced Patrick. To my surprise, his face was relaxed into a small smile facing me. "What do we do first?" He asked looking at the board.

I followed his gaze and read. "First, we have to mix the buffer." I said turning back to him.

I watched him as he reached for a bottle that read Ph level 4. "Well, it's already mixed." He said chuckling.

"Uhh, well, we just have to mix a certain number of drops to each solution, then." I said reading the instructions on the board.

He watched me intently as I gently grabbed the medicine dropper and started to slowly do what was instructed. I became self-conscious and blushed, but I continued anyway, hoping that he didn't notice.

"Do you w-want me t-to do it?" He asked. He was stuttering. I noticed his breathing was quite uneven and his hands a little shaky. I stared at him.

"Yeah, sure," I said eyeing his shaking hand which he quickly placed under the table. "I mean, sure, if you want to."

He took the medicine dropper from my hand and attempted to drop solution into the test tube, but I noticed his hand shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried. "You're shaking. Maybe you should go—"

"No. I'm f-fine." He stuttered. "But could you just excuse me for a second" He said giving me back the medicine dropper. I watched him as he quickly stood up and asked Mr. Slater for a washroom slip.

That was beyond awkward. That was deadly. He was stuttering and shaking and I sat here like an idiot watching him sweat. What was wrong with me? I smelled my hair. I'm not smelly or anything. I looked at my reflection at the back of a silver spatula. I'm not horrible, today at least. But why?

He came back after a few minutes. He seemed to be okay now, with his breathing even and his relaxed face back in its place.

"I'm done with the activity." I told him a little enthusiastic. "You could check it if you want to."

He smiled. "Nah, you're good at this. I trust you."

I smiled back. He just gave me a compliment. My heart fluttered at the thought. I rested my chin on my palms and sighed loudly. I know he heard it but I think he just chose to ignore it. I blushed.

"Claire?" I heard him say. I turned to his direction with a hint of surprise on my face.

"Yes?" He looked at me in the eye for a few seconds as if reading something out of them. Normally, I'd turn away, but I didn't. His eyes were so amazingly blue that it captured my eyes.

"Nothing" He said looking away. I didn't know what happened, but I spoke up. For the first time, I spoke up to Patrick Stump.

"No, what is it tell me." I encouraged gently. He looked swiftly at me his expression unreadable.

"I was just wondering if," he paused trying to find the right words to say. "If y-you wanted me t-to walk y-you to English class." He finished, stuttering. I could tell he was struggling with words.

I stared at him, surprised by the sudden invitation. "Sure, Patrick," I smiled. "That would be nice"

He smiled, relieved. I couldn't believe it. Patrick Stump just asked me if I wanted him to walk me to English class. The prince charming is escorting his princess to English class. That was so, exciting yet terrifying at the same time.

I waited anxiously for the bell to ring. Finally, it rung and Mr. Slater collected our activity sheets and the protective goggles.

"I'll carry you books." He said grabbing them from my hand.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I just still couldn't believe this is happening. To me, especially. So, the prince noticed the princess, what wonderful way to start a fairy tale. I just hope I'll get my happy ending.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick and I walked in silence together to English class. This carried on for a whole week, which got Sam really suspicious. Sam called me every night and asked how I was. I always answered indifferently as if there was _nothing_ different about how things were. She didn't ask any questions, though. I just know she wanted a better answer than that.

By Friday morning, she couldn't contain herself. She wanted answers and she wanted them clear and now, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"What's going on with you and Stump?" She asked really suspiciously. "Are you two like, secretly dating or something?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked apathetically, pretending that I don't really know what she was talking about.

She laughed bitterly. "Funny. You act as if _you_ don't know what I'm talking about." She said. "Claire, I know you, and I know that you're lying. So, quit the act, and tell me. I need to know."

She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. The one that makes me want to spill out everything to her.

"Well, I don't really know, actually." I told her. "He just asked if he could walk me to English class."

"Aaand?"

"And, I said yes." I looked at her. She giggled. "Mostly, we just walked in silence. It's kinda awkward, really" I said clutching my books.

"Awkward." She repeated looking over my shoulder. "Well, he _is_ staring at you."

"What?" I said turning around and true enough, Patrick was standing there just a few lockers from me, staring. He was with his friends who were all goofing around. Well, instinctively, I blushed away from his stare.

"Don't look at him." I hissed at Sam. She was staring at him eyes narrowed. She took her eyes away from him to look at me.

"Are you sure you two are not secretly dating?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"No." I snapped and I pulled her sleeve as we rushed down the hallway.

_"Two households both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."_

Patrick has been acting weird lately. I watch him as he uncomfortably sat on his chair in front of me. He does walk me to this class, but he never spoke a word, which is normal actually. But he kept glancing at me during the class itself, which really distracts me from listening.

_"From forth the fatal lions of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life, whose misadventured piteous overthrows doth with their death bury their parents' strife."_

I can hear Mrs. Johnson talk but I couldn't really make out of what she was saying. I think it was something about her vacation in Verona. I was busy thinking of something else.

This week, Patrick acted as if I could have a chance with him. Even for just a tiny bit. Why else would a boy walk me to class and carry my books with me, huh? I'm not thick; I know how guys are when they like a girl. But then again, maybe he just thought that I needed company going to English class, since Sam has a different class at the other side of the school. Maybe I just looked too much of a loner and he pitied me. Even so, it felt really good. Could I really have a chance with him?

"Miss Campbell, stand." I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my last name. "Were you even listening?" Everyone looked at me, even Patrick.

"Yes." I lied.

"Well, why don't you answer my question?" Mrs. Johnson looked at me thoughtfully, though I know deep inside that wasn't the case.

"Can you repeat the question?" I asked, cautiously.

Mrs. Johnson looked at me, frustrated and shook his head, and then he called on Patrick. "Mr. Stump, could you repeat the question for Ms. Campbell?"

He nodded. "From what Shakespearean play were the said lines taken?" He looked at me, pouting a bit. Oh no. I didn't even listen to the lines Mrs. Johnson said. _Verona. _What is it with Verona? Oh no there were at least a couple of plays Shakespeare wrote which were set in Verona.

"Well, Ms. Campbell, aren't you going to answer?" Mrs. Johnson raised an eyebrow.

I felt a nudge on my table and looked down to see Patrick mouthing me the answer. I'm not really good a lip reading. I raised my eyebrow at him, confused.

He mouthed the words a little slowly this time, mouthing every syllable.

_Ro…me...o_ Oh! That's right! Romeo and Juliet!

I looked at Mrs. Johnson, "It is Romeo and Juliet." I said quite confidently.

"That's correct." She said writing it down on the board. "You may sit." She said not even looking at me.

That was a relief. Lucky, Patrick was there to save my butt. I realized I wasn't breathing, again. It happens a lot, you know, when Patrick's around.

"Your project for this semester is a class project." Mrs. Johnson started which got a lot of groans from her students. She ignored them and continued talking.

"It's a re-enactment of Shakespeare's tragic play, Romeo and Juliet." She said these as if it were the most exciting thing we're ever gonna have.

"Each of you is going to pick a card out of this small box," She held a small purple box, "which will reveal your role in this project."

"This is going cost you half of your grade, so you all had better to do it well." She continued giving us all a warning glare. "It will be presented in a month."

This should be quite easy, if I wasn't so ridiculously self-conscious in front of everyone's eyes. I hope I get a minor role, like Juliet's nanny or a behind the scene role, like a props man.

"Now, everyone, will you please form a straight line in front of me."

I lined up behind a girl named Jessica and waited for my turn praying I won't get a really big role. I was sure I'm gonna mess it up, if ever.

"I got Mercutio, Romeo's best friend." I heard someone say behind me. I look behind me and saw Patrick's friend talking to him. "This isn't gonna be fun." He continued frowning and shaking his head.

"Joe, projects are never fun." Patrick said shaking his head.

I didn't realize that it was my turn to pick a card that I almost knocked the box out of Mrs. Johnson's hand. She gave me a stern look and pushed the box towards me.

_Please let it be something I want,_ I thought as I picked a card. I took a deep breath, opened it and almost fainted. _**Juliet.**_

"Looks like we have a Juliet." Mrs. Johnson said happily for everyone to hear. Everyone clapped their hands and I felt my heart sink.

I'm gonna be Juliet and there's nothing I can do about it. I know Mrs. Johnson. I know how she is with these things, and she'll never let me switch with others.

I walked back to my seat feeling really sick. I don't want to be Juliet. I don't even want to be part of this play. The next thing that happened made my heart stop, literally.

"We have our Romeo!" Mrs. Johnson announced. It happened in slow motion, people clearing away for everyone to see Romeo and me lifting my head up to look at Romeo in the eye.

Patrick Stump is Romeo. He's gonna be _my_ Romeo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Patrick smiled at me, the moonlight flooding his breathtaking face. I didnt know where I was or what I was doing here, but it felt right. Everything around me felt right. _

_Patrick suddenly brushed his lips against mine and smiled even wider. _

_I love you. He said as he looked at me straight in the eye, as if looking through my soul. I felt a slight shiver down my spine but I didnt respond, instead I leaned over to kiss him. Little by little, the space between our faces inched closer._

I woke up early morning Saturday morning with the sound of frying bacons. The smell flooded my room. I looked over my side table clock and saw that it was past six. I groaned covering my head with the covers. I suddenly remembered why I set up my alarm this early Saturday morning. This got me to shot up from my head making me dizzy.

Since were having the play in a month, Mrs. Johnson suggested that we start practicing early this weekend, or at least get some of the lines done, especially for Romeo and Juliet parts. Meaning, Romeo and Juliet are to see each other today.

Last night I couldn't sleep mainly for this reason, and today, I felt anxious. Patrick and I had agreed to meet at Starbucks at 7 and go practice at their house. Naturally, I agreed, I dont want him to see our cluttered house and think that Im a slob.

I took a quick shower and headed downstairs for breakfast. My mom insist that we eat breakfast together since, it was practically the only meal we share together. She leaves late in the morning but comes home late in the evening, that's her time shift. Oh, did I mention she works as a cashier in an expensive restaurant. She gets a good salary that can sustain us both, so I have no problem with that. The only thing is, she over works, always trying to get the over time.

"Where are you off to today, sweetheart?" My mom asked as she poured orange juice to my glass.

"I'm off to meet up with a friend; were going to practice for a project together." I said nonchalantly, trying to hide my excitement mixed with anxiety. I took a bite off of my bacon. "Oh and later this afternoon, Im gonna attend a party with Sam, is it alright?"

"Whose party is it?" She asked with surprised. I couldn't blame her. I don't usually go to parties but this one's for Sam. Sam really likes Adam, remember?

"Adam McMahons."

"Oh, okay." She said trying to sound unsurprised all of a sudden. "Dont stay too late." She smiled.

"Okay."

I quickly finished my breakfast and ran out of the door. Somehow, I was feeling excited about the whole thing. This is going to be our first real conversation, if ever.

By the time I got to Starbucks, it was already seven. Patrick was standing a few steps from the road holding two mocha frappuccinos. Once he saw me, his face immediately lit up.

"I bought two," He started and smiled, "Just in case you want some."

"Thanks." I smiled grabbing the frapp from him. I took a small sip and looked at him. He was looking out on the road as if waiting for someone.

I subtly cleared my throat and he snapped his head to look at me.

"Oh, sorry" He said sipping his mocha frapp. "We're waiting for a friend, we need a ride."

"Is it too far from here?" I asked. I dont mind walking, though the sun was beginning to burn. He didn't need to call a friend to pick us up.

"No, not really." He said. "You just might get tired of walking." He said looking at me in the eyes. I stared at him, hi stared back. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before hearing a car honk. A black civic was on the street a few steps away from us.

"Heres our ride." He said taking my hand, unexpectedly. I could tell he didnt quite expect his movement, too because he quickly let go of my hand and opened the car door for me.

I got in and Patrick got in up at front. The guy looked at me through the rear view mirror and smiled. I smiled back and nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, you must be Claire." He said driving off.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Oh, Claire, this is Pete." Patrick said looking at me. I nodded.

"Patrick has told me a lot about you." Pete said looking at me through the rear view mirror again. I saw Patrick nudge Pete using his elbow. Pete let out a low snicker.

"He has?" I asked stupidly looking at Patrick, or at least the back of the seat's headboard.

"Uh-huh." Pete nodded. "And I might tell you he really"

"Pete, you missed our street." Patrick said cutting him off. I can tell that he did it to change the subject. Pete did a u-turn and made a left on the street we just passed.

We stopped at a regular-sized white house. The front yard was green, greener than the yards of the other houses. The front porch had a small swing, a coffee table and three small chairs. It looked cozy.

Pete parked the car and we all got out. I followed both guys up the front porch and waited as Patrick unlocked the door.

"Well, its not much," Patrick said as we all stepped in. "But its home." He smiled.

Pete sat on the couch, put his feet on the coffee table and turned on the TV as if he lived there. Is he? I dont know, but the looked on Patricks face answered my question.

"Moms gonna be upset." Patrick muttered under his breath as he shook his head. I looked at him. "She doesnt like people putting their feet on the table, said it ruins the doily." He told me.

"Feet off the table, Pete." I looked around to see a woman with the same red hair as Patrick coming down from the stairs. This must be his mom. Pete immediately removed his feet and smiled at the woman.

She looked at me and gave a warm smile. "Hello, dear."

I smiled back.

"Mom, this is Claire." Patrick started. "My classmate." He said looking down.

"Hello Claire, will you be joining us for lunch?" She asked sweetly.

Lunch? Before I could answer no, out of courtesy, Pete answered for me.

"Yes, we will." Pete said. Mrs. Stump gave him a hard look them looked back at me and smiled. Then, she went off to the kitchen muttering something under her breath.

"Lets get started shall we?" Patrick said as he moved the small coffee table out of the way leaving the whole living room floor bare.

Patrick and I both stared at Pete who didnt move an inch, expecting him to go and turn off the television. He seemed to notice and sighed turning it off and heading to the kitchen.

"Claire, good luck being our Romeos Juliet." He said winking at me before disappearing into the kitchen swinging doors.

_Romeos Juliet_. The sounded, amazing!

Silence filled the room once Pete left. I brought out my copy of the script as Patrick got his.

"Maybe we should start at the death scene." I said looking at my copy but trying to watch him from the corner of my eye at the same time. "Thats the hard part, for me at least."

"Okay." He said. "Ill lie down and pretend to be dead, now." He smiled as he did so. I chuckled a little and kneeled down beside him.

Ive already read the script and tried memorizing all my crucial lines last night. I said, _tried_ meaning, I only memorized short parts.

I took a deep breath and recited the lines. _"Whats here? A cup closed in my true loves hand? Poison I see hath between his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all and no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips." _

I paused. _I will kiss thy lips_. Kiss _his_ lips? I held my breath and continued saying my line.

_"Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with restorative"_

This is it. Im supposed to kiss him, not that I had any objections with it. But it got me scared all the same. My breath even came out ragged and uneven. I noticed Patricks chest unevenly moving up and down, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted.

I leaned closer, inch by inch; I could feel his warm breath on my face. I held my breath as his face was centimeters away from mine.

"Dude, your mom makes the best cream puffs ever." I quickly pulled away as Patrick quickly shot up. Pete was standing on the arch of the kitchen doorway, half of the swinging doors open. He was carrying a tray of what looked like cream puffs. I took this opportunity to gasp for air and even out my breathing.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know Pete. Ive had them."

Pete raised a hand and looked surrendered. "I'm just saying." He shrugged. "Have you had them, Claire?" He asked looking at me.

"No. I havent." I said still a little breathless from the almost kiss Patrick and I had. "But I should try it." I said smiling and looking up at Patrick who was now standing. He smiled back and helped me stand up. I noticed his hand was cold.

"Wheres my mom?" Patrick asked Pete. I grabbed one of the cream puffs from the tray that Pete placed on the table.

"Oh, she went to the grocery." Pete said through a mouthful of cream puffs. "She said, shell not be home until after lunch, I told her about our rehearsal."

"Rehearsal? You guys are rehearsing for what?" I asked as I took a bite off of my cream puff.

"Band. Didnt Patrick tell you hes in a band?" Pete said looking at Patrick with narrowed eyes.

I shook my head.

"Were playing in McMahons party tonight." Patrick said. "Are you going?"

I nodded as I took another bite. "Cool. Whats the name?"

"We dont have a name yet." Pete said as he sat down on the couch and turned on the television. The Simpson's were on.

I sat down next to him as Patrick sat down on the chair next to it. I watched and laughed with the guys. Then suddenly I had this idea.

"Hey, you guys should be called Fall out Boy." I said looking from Pete to Patrick. "You know, the kid from the Simpson's." I continued pointing at the TV.

_"Fall out Boy. Fall Out boy"_ Pete said to himself and nodding. Apparently, he likes it. I smiled to myself. At least I contributed to one thing in Patricks life.

"I like it." Patrick said nodding and smiling. With that, I smiled even wider.


	5. Chapter 5

We practiced the whole morning but we never did the death scene again. Pete watched us practice that was maybe the reason why. We made mistakes a lot and Pete kept making noises to distract us. Which was really funny, cause we get the lines all mixed up and we start all over again. So in short, we didnt really finish a lot today, but I had a hell lot of fun.

After practicing I got to watch the guys rehearse. I found out all their other members. Theres Joe Trohman, who I knew because he was in school with us. There was TJ and Mike too. Patrick was in lead vocals.

Oh man, Patricks voice could kill. It was incredible. The band was amazing, it sounded great.

After rehearsals, Pete and Patrick invited me to ride with the guys going to Adams party. But I declined, not that I didnt want to ride with them. Believe me, I really wanted to, but I promised Sam wed go together. And besides, I have to change my clothes.

"Oh, come on, Claire. Please? Pete begged. "For," He looked around. "For Patrick?" He smiled.

Patrick pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. I sighed. I couldnt say no to those adorable eyes.

"Alright fine, but I have to go home and change." I said. "And how about Sam?"

"We can pick you up at around 5." Pete said. "And you can tell Sam to meet you at your house so we can all go together."

"We cant fit." Joe said butting in. Pete rolled his eyes.

"You guys can walk." He said. Joe groaned and glared at Pete. Pete glared back.

"Sam and I can walk." I suggested.

Pete sighed angrily. "This is the plan, okay. Patrick and I will pick you girls up at around five." He looked at Joe and raised an eyebrow. "And thats the plan."

Joe looked at him or you could say glared, but gave up and nodded.

"Remind me again why we are riding with Patrick and his friend?" Sam asked looking at me suspiciously. It's quarter to five and we were out on the front porch waiting for the black civic.

"You guys aren't secretly dating, are you?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"No, Sam. I told you we're not." I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"But you do like him, right?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Well, maybe a little." I admitted very softly. Sam looked at me surprised.

"I knew it! My theory _was_ correct." She said jumping up and down. Then she looked at me and smiled. "Admit it. You like him a _lot._ I see how you look at him. And I know he walks you to your English class."

I looked at her, pleading. She raised her eyebrow and I gave in. "Yes. I do like him a lot. And yes, he walks me to English class. There, I said it."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." She said looking hurt. But I knew her too well for that, it was fake. And I laughed, she laughed along with me.

A black civic pulled up in front of us. Pete and Patrick got out and greeted us. I introduced Sam and soon we were off. Sam and I sat at the back while Patrick sat at front.

Sam kept giving me sideward glances which were really annoying considering the fact that Patrick was just in front of us. The few minutes in the car was silence, but Pete started talking so everyone got warmed at with each other's company.

"What song are you guys gonna sing?" Sam asked enthusiastically.

"Our own." Pete said glancing at her through the rear view mirror. "Patrick wrote the lyrics and music." He said proudly.

Sam gave me an amused looked and continued on chatting. "Patrick wrote the songs? Wow."

"Thanks." Patrick said nodding.

A few minutes later we were at Adam's front porch which was now lined up with cars. Pete parked far from the house because that was the only available space. We got out and Sam and Pete rushed to Adams house saying that they might run out of cake, leaving me and Patrick walking together, _just the two of us._

"So, you write your songs." I said looking up at him. The moon was up now and it flooded his face, his cap shadowing some parts of it. He looked amazingly dreamy.

"Yup." He replied. "Joe thinks Im this musical genius. He said Im like a mad scientist." He chuckled. I chuckled with him.

"Well, after hearing you guys play today, I think hes right." I said. "You are a musical genius."

He looked at me and bit his lower lip trying to suppress a smile. "Yeah, maybe I am."

I chuckled.

He looked at me and noticed my necklace. "Is that the one Ive" He trailed off.

I touched my necklace and nodded. "You dont know how important this is to me." I said. "My dad gave me this. Its a heart-shaped key. But promise you wont laugh when I tell you what it means to me." I said looking at him smiling.

"I promise." He said raising his right hand.

"Well, it's a key, right? And it's heart-shaped." I said cursing myself for how stupid that sounded but I continued anyway. "I told myself that this would be the key to my heart. Id only give this to the person worthy of opening it." I said looking at him for his reaction.

"And have y-you f-found the right p-person yet?" He stuttered. I shook my head and he mustve noticed confusion in my eyes when he stammered.

"Sorry." He said looking down. "I stutter when Im nervous."

"Why are you so nervous about, it's only me here." I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Thats the point." He said looking at me straight in the eye. I held my breath. Was he saying that he? No he can't be. Can he?

"Everyone give it up for Fall Out Boy!" Adam screamed through the microphone. Everyone cheered and Sam and I wrestled our way through the front. Pete started playing his bass and soon after the short intro, Patrick emerged smiling hugely.

I cheered with the rest as he tapped the mic to check if it's already turned on. TJ started playing the guitar, Mike banged the drums. Patrick started singing.

_"Walking off that stage tonight I know what you're thinking, yeah He stands alone because he's high on himself But if you only knew,"_

I stared mesmerized at how amazing his voice was. It was as if he was singing it to me, not to everyone in this party, only to me. It was like, the song was _my_ song. I wasn't sure if Patrick was looking at me because his cap shadowed his eyes and the room was dark, but I can feel him stare.

_" I was terrified and would you mind if I sat Next to you and watched you smile? So many kids but I only see you And I don't think you notice me,"_

I smiled jumping up and down with the beat and stared at Patrick. I saw him smile and continued singing lines that spoke to my heart.

_" I've seen you boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right But that's none of my business is it? __I am not the way you think I am, no I am not the way you think I am, no_

Yes, he isn't. He's not the way I think he is. The Patrick I once knew was the Patrick who kept quiet all the time, now he's the rock star that sang his lungs out in front of everyone. I think I like this Patrick.


	6. Chapter 6

"You guys were awesome!" Sam screamed through the loud music. Fall Out Boy has just finished playing and now where at the so-calledair quotebackstage, which was really the kitchen.

"Yeah, you guys rocked!" I chimed in looking around for Patrick, but there was no sigh of him anywhere in the large kitchen.

"Yeah, we did." Pete said looking pleased with himself. I must admit, this guy's got confidence.

"Have any of you guys seen Patrick?" I asked them. They shook their heads except for Joe.

"Yeah, I think he went out." He said moving his head to the door's direction. I nodded and thanked him then went out the door.

It was dark, except for the lights coming out from the windows and from the moon. The porch lights weren't turned on. I saw a shadow move from and I turned surprised.

"Patrick?" I asked walking over beside the figure. I saw him move and nodded. "What are you doing here?" I asked standing beside him. Now I could see him clearly. The moon was bright today; he looked amazing under the moonlight.

"Just getting some fresh air." He said staring ahead. He turned to me and looked at me. "Just thinking about some things."

I turned away and looked at the moon. It was amazing, so blue, and so big. It was as if it could watch over everyone. I've always imagined my perfect moment under the moon and stars, in a meadow.

"What are you thinking about?" I softly asked.

"About," He hesitated. "A-about y-you." He said softer than my voice.

I turned back to him, surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah." He said nodding. I bit my lip. What could be more awkward than this moment right now? My heart was racing and I wasn't breathing.

I heard him sigh and almost felt him warm breath on my cheek. He looked away. "I did it again." He muttered.

"Did what?" I asked staring at my hands which were now shaking.

"I stuttered." He said. "I always stutter when I talk to you."

I don't know what happened, but I took his hand into mine and smiled up at him. His hands were cold just like how mine were. He looked at our hands, surprised, and then looked at me smiling.

Maybe it was something mutual. Maybe the few seconds of silence spoke for itself because the next thing I knew his arm was around my waist and my head rested on his shoulder. This is how I imagined it to be. Under the moonlit sky, there were no stars visible and we were not in a meadow, but who cares? This was perfect. "You know the song we played?" Patrick said suddenly. I nodded and he continued. "It was mostly about you."

I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. I remembered the lyrics in my head. "But I don't have a boyfriend." I said stupidly.

He chuckled. "Mostly." He said looking at me intently.

It was cold now. Patrick felt me shiver. Maybe I wasn't just shivering form the cold. Maybe I was shivered because of how close I felt to Patrick's warm body.

"Are you cold?" He asked. "Do you want to go inside now?"

I shook my head. This was still too perfect to get away from. I felt his arm pull me closer to his body. The only thing I wanna do now is to put the world on pause so that we could stay this way until I decide I wanna press play again.

"Patrick," I started to say after a few moments.

"Hmm?"

"Well, out of curiosity, why are you so quiet all the time?" I asked mentally stabbing myself for asking a stupid question.

"Why are you?" He said pulling away to look at me with half a smile on his face. I blushed. I really shouldn't have asked the question.

I shrugged. He sighed and pulled me back again rocking back and forth. "I don't know. I'm not really quiet, but I get quiet around you." He said. "It's like you have this certain effect on me."

I held my breath. I had a certain effect on Patrick? What kind of effect?

"What kind of effect?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know." He replied. "Maybe it's because, I like you."

My heart stopped, my breathing stopped and my brain stopped. Patrick Stump just admitted to me that he likes me.

"Seriously?" My voice was barely a whisper.

I felt him nod. "Seriously."

Silence.

"Claire?" Patrick spoke breaking the short silence. I looked up at him. There was a certain gleam in his eyes that reminded me of how men were when they were about to kiss a woman. Just like in the movies.

Patrick leaned closer and I closed my eyes anticipating for the moment the spaces between us get closer. Then, there it was. His warm soft lips crashed unto mine.

He kissed me and before I could contain myself I kissed him back. I wasn't thinking nor breathing. My mind was racing, and so was my heart. The short moment of heaven felt like it was lasting forever.

This was my first kiss and it came from him, _my Romeo, my Prince Charming, Patrick Stump._

He pulled away leaving me breathless. But not too far away, I could still feel his warm, uneven breath on my face.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." He said softly as he pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't speak. I was so speechless and breathless from the kiss. My mind wasn't working properly and I had butterflies in my stomach. My heart didn't stop racing and I was sure he could hear and feel it on his chest.

There were no stars and no meadow but at least the moon was there. It was _my_ perfect moment with _my_ perfect man.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam sat awkwardly at the backseatwith Pete lying his head awkwardly on her lap. He got very drunk and allowed Patrick to drive. so, I'm here sitting at the passenger's seat listenng to late night music.

Though I wasn't really listening. My mind was a hundred miles away from where I sat,but still I was so aware of patrick beside me glancing every few minutes. The window was open, because Pete needed some air. The cold was piercing making my arms wrap tightly around myself to keep me from shivering.

This night was very unexpected. It was like a present on Christmas eve. The wait long but the present, amazing. I licked my lips remembering how Patrick and I kissed on Adam's porch. Remembering how soft and warm his lips were on my quivering ones.

He kissed me like I was a a new found treasure. He kissed me like I was the missing piece on his jigsaw puzzle. He kissed me as if I was the cure for his dying wish, like I was some special.

When we got to Sam's house, she slowly slid off Pete and got out of the car. She gave him a concerned look as Pete moaned.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She asked staring at Pete.

Patrick nodded."He's always like that, maybe his body's used to it."

Sam nodded and said goodbye to us.

We waited until Sam got inside the house before driving off. The ride was silent,except for the radion and the talkative Dj's voice.

By the time we got hom,the porch lights were open which means mom might be home.

Patrick stopped the car and we silently got out. He followed me up to our front door.

"Claire." He called out softly.He heart skipped when he said my name. I turned to face him and was surprised because he was just a few inches from me.

"I don't want you to think that I'm rushing you." He said fidling with his thumb.

"Yeah." I said nodding and looking stupid as I stared up at him.

"But I just want you to know," he started looking up. "that im not like other guys, I'm not lik-"

I silenced him with my fingerbefore he could continue. He was struggling with words. I smiled and nodded. Then I turned, unlocked the door and slid inside but not without giving him another look. He was staring at me slightly smiling before I finally said goodnight.

He nodded and smiled wider turning around to go back to the car.

I closed the door as i heard the car rev up. I smiled sighing to myself. This is the best the best party ever.

I am no the way you think I am

The song kept replaying in my head. It was like Patrick was singing me me a lullaby. A song meant for me. I think I fell asleep smiling.

The weekend passed by in a blur and soon it was Monday morning.

Sam was so different today. For once, she didn't ask why I didn't call her at all this weekend. Her smile was different,too.

And for some reason she couldn't stop talking about Pete.

"Pete called me last night." She said putting her books inde her locker. "We talked till midnight."

I carefully looked at her. "You like him.don't you?" I teased.

She turned pink and suppressed a smile. "No, I don't." She said defensively but it read something else. I snickered.

She obviously does. I wanted to push her into telling but then I spotted Patrick standing just outside our classroom door, waiting. I'm not sure if he was waiting for me, or for soemone else, but I'm pretty sure we don't have this class together.

He looked up and the smile on his face answered the question.

"Hey." He said as I approached him.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I smiled watching him carefully.

"I just wanted to see you." He smiled grabbing my hand. I smiled back.

But his words meant something different, like he wanted to talk. I waited for him, but allhe did was stare and smile at me, while I smiled back.

Suddenly he leaned closer, wanting to kiss me. I did the same, but more hesistantly. I wasn't sure of what he really wanted to do. But I was sure I wanted to do it.

But before our lips could collide, someone from behind bumped me.

"Ow." i rubbed my forhead as Patrick rubbed his.

I turned, wanting to scream at the person for ruining the almost perfect moment, but realized it was Jake from English class.

"Oh, sorry Claire." He said looking from me to Patrick. "I was in a hurry." He said. I noticed he glanced at Patrick and smirked a little before entering the classroom.

I sighed, irritated and turned back to Ptrick, who was looking smug. "I guess you should probably get to class and I should probably get in." I told him.

He sighed miserably and nodded. He held up his free hand and hesistantly traced his fingers from my cheeks down to my jawline to the lower line of my lips. I felt shivers down my spine.

"See you later, then." He said smiling.

I grinned, "yeah, bye."

I flutered my way to my seat and waited for class to start. Sam who was sitting beside me, was chatting animatedly to her seatmate on her right.

I stared blankly at the board thinking about Patrick, while clutching the right side of my face. A light tap on my shoulder distracted me from my thoughts.

"Hey Claire." I truned to see Jake leaning towards me, grinning.

"Hey Jake." I said happiliy. I wasn't irritated anymore. "What's up?"

Jake is soemone I don't really talk to much, but we share a laugh every now and then. Plus, he invites me to go out a lot of times, but I politely decline. He's one of Adam's friends, that's how I got to know him.

His face was curious. "So, you and Stump together?" he said adjusting his Wilmette high jacket.

The question took me by surprise. Were Patrick and I together? I don't know the answer. I didn't even want to answer. I dont want to start--or end-- anything with him.

Then as if God had heard my pleading, the bell rang. Oh thank goodness.

Morning subjects came slowly. I was too anxious to see Parick again that I barely paid any attention to the lessons.

Finally, after a long morning, Lunch came. I sighed happily as Sam and I made our way to the cafeteria, dodging the chaos that was lunch time.

Joe waved at us calling us over and I saw Patrick look up and smile. My heart raced every step I took closer.

Sam sat beside Joe, I sat beside Sam facing Patrick. He grabbed my hand from the table and started playing with my fingers making me flush.

"How was your morning?" He asked.

"Slow. Yours?"

"Same."

He looked over my shoulder raising an eyebrow. Strange, he seemed irritated. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Jake carter's staring at you." He said annoyed. i followed his gaze and saw Jake quickly looking away.

I shook my head, smiled and directed his gaze back to me. I don't really care about Jake. All I cared for was Patrick sitting here right in front of me. And besides, isn't it a little too early for Patrick to be doing that to other guys?

"Patrick, you look tired." I said concerned at the dark ciclres under his eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping properly." He said shrugging.

"Why?" I asked concerned.

"Iv'e been," he said hesitantly, "thinking."

"About what?" I bit my lip quickly noticing that he didn't want to talk about that matter any further.

"Some things." He said looking sad.

"Oh" Was all I could say. 


	8. Chapter 8

O swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon that monthly changes in its circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable.. We've been practicing this play for the last two weeks and sadly, I wasn't getting any better. Patrick's doing an amazing job like everyone else. Especially the kissing scenes, those were my favorite.

"Okay, everyone, take 20!" Sara shouted after 7 runs of the same scene. She's the director, a riole which thrilled her more than anyone could imagine. She's the smartest in class and most creative too, so no one had a problem with that. They had a problem with Juliet, though.

I slumped down on my chair. Patrick was going to talk to Sara about some lines he wanted to change and said he'd be back in a minute.

"Don't feel bad, " Jake said, sitting down next to me. "You did good." He sais squeezing my hand.

I looked up at him and smiled wryly."Thanks." I said though, deep inside I knew he was lying.

He smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, i'll treat youa moch frapp." He suggested looking up at me hopefully.

"That sounds nice." I said nodding. "I could sure use a boost right now."

He pulled me up my chair and draged me out the room.I didn't object but saw Patrick's eyes watching us suspiciously as we got out the room. I gave him an apologetic smile.

Starbucks was just walking distance from the place we rehearsed in. So it didn't take us long before we got to order.

Jake ordered 2 mocha frappuccinos and found us a place to sit on.

"We'vw got 12 minutes left." He said taking a sip. I sipped on mine,too.

"Thanks." I said raising my mocha frapp.

He nodded. "No problem."

"So what's up with you and Stump?" He askedlooking at me from under his lashes.

I stared at him, not knowing what to answer. "We're friends." I said after a moment.

"He likes you, though." He said looking away sipping from his frapp. "I see the way he looks at you."

I didn't answer. I already know that he likes me, not to boast or anything. He said it himself that night at the party. I just don't see why Jake would be interested.

"And you like him, too, right?" He said now looking at me. "You look at him differentl,too."

Still, I didn't answer. I took a huge sip from my frapp and regretted it.It caused major brain freeze.

"I see." Jake said not noticing how I crinkled my nose. He looked at me. "Well, I think he might want to hold ontu you tight. Someone might pull you away from him."

I was silent for a few moments absorbing what he just said. It didn't help that my brain freeze hasn't gone away yet. "what do you mean?" I whispered but loud enough so he could hear.

He looked at his watch standing up. "We should go back." he said ignoring my question.

He got my hand and dragged me back to the place. Patrick looked at us, then at our hands together. I noticed and quickly let go walking over beside him. Jake followed closely behind.

Patrick eyed Jake dangerously as Jake raised an eyebrow up at him. I felt tension rising between them so I decided to speak up.

"Isn't Sara dissmissing us yet?" That was a stupid icebreaker.

"I think she'll give give a few more reminders, then we're free to go." Patrick said not taking his glare off Jake. "Pete, said he'll meet us around the corner." He said now facing me.

"I brought my car," Jake said before I could even respond to Patrick. "Maybe she could ride with me." He said smirking at Patrick.

Patrick tightened his jaw and. "But we still have to do something." He said.

I looked up at Patrick,confused. I'm sure there wasn't anything left to do. But his eyes said something, and I got the message. I noticed Jake looking at me expecting an answer.

"Sorry Jake." i smiled apologetically. I heard Patrick sigh a relief.

Jake shrugged,obviously disappointed. "Okay, just call me back if you get home"

Patrick Rolled his eyes, grabbed my hand, gave Jake a stiff nod and then pulled me awayto the group circled around Sara. Jake followed but stayed as far away from us in the circle. I watched him as he slightly glared at Patrick who did tha same. 


	9. Chapter 9

"What took you so long

"What took you so long?" Pete asked as we climbed in the car.

"Sara had a lot of reminders." Patrick said rolling his eyes. obviously, his mood was no better.

Pete glanced at me from the rear view mirror, asking me with his eyes. I merely shrugged looking at Patrick waryly.

I placed my bag beside me then, sighed. this was long day. I wasn't getting better and the play's in 2 weeks. I just need to focus and stop staring at Romeo's face. That's right. I need to concentrate on breathing and reciting my lines especially after the kissing scenes.

"Claire? Claire!" Pete startled me away from my thoughts. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry what?" I asked stupidly.

"We're here." Pete said chuckling. I noticed the car was empty and both of them were out of the car with Pete opening the door for me.

I slowly got out of the car still slightly disoriented.

"We thought you were just waiting for one of us to be a gentleman and carry you out of the car." Pete said laughing. "Not gonna happen."

"..with Pete." Patrick added.

"Oh, please. You wouldn't be Mr. Dreamy yourself." Pete answered Patrick.

"True." Patrick said walking to the house. Pete and I followed.

We all walked in. The house was desserted. Patrick read a note which told him that his mom won't be home early, that she's with a friend's house.

"Cool. No parents." Pete said throwing himself on the coach. "Party time." He said looking at his watxh causing him to jump up.  
"I have to go." He said suddenly very excited grabbing his car keys.

"But we just got here." I said. "What happened to 'party time'?" I suggested.

"I have an appointment. Plus, the house is gonna be adult free when I leave." He said heading to the door. "You kids have fun." He said before slamming the door behind him.

Yeah, but you're no considered as an adult." Patrick muttered causing me to laugh.

I sat beside Patrick on the coach and watched him as he positioned a guitar on his lap.

"You're working on a new song?" I asked watching him.

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "Wanna hear it?"

I nodded encouragingly.

He smiled, cleared his throat and began singing.

_Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman, maybe he won't find out what I know,_

_He looked at me and smiled. _

_You were the last good thing about this part of town._

_I smiled as he began struming his guitar. _

_When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you. You need him, I could be him. I could be an accident but I'm trying that's more than I could say for him._

_He stopped and looked up at me. "It's not quite done yet." _

_I stared at him still amazed at how good his voice is. "That was..amazing." _

_  
__PATRICK STUMP_

_I finished with a few good strums on my guitar and stared up at Claire. SHe looks so beautiful with her lips slightly parted, staring at me in awe. _

_"It's not quite done yet." I told her. She smiled slowly showing off her perfect teethe that complimented her amazing smile. _

_"That was," She struggled for words, "amazing." _

_I smiled looking at her lips. Claire has wonderful lips. Full, soft and warm. I've always like those lips ever since I met her in middle school. We were acquainted but never really got close. I had my own group of friends and she had her own. But I liked her since, but was afraid to tell her. I stutter a lot when I'm nervous and was afraid I'd turn her off. But I never really thaought that she wouldn't mind my stuttering, shy self. Yeah, I'm the boy who's had too many chances. _

_"Patrick." Claire suddenly said. I love it when she calls my name. _

_I looked up. She was smiling. I gave her a confused look. Suddenly, and to my surprise, she leaned in and gave ma a small kiss.I stopped breathing. _

_I licked my lips. Her lips on mine was becoming an addiction. _

_I couldn't contain myself, I needed more. I placed my guitar down on the floor and leaned in. She didn't move as I crashed my lips unto hers. She kissed me back. _

_Suddenly, I wasn't controlling my arms anymore, they wrapped themselves around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. My heart raced with every stroke I did on her back. Her hand moved up, removed my cap, and stroked my hair. _

_My breathing was ragged making my head swirl. Adrenaline rushed under my skin. I din't know how long we were kissing, but I suddenly realized that I was on top of her. _

_She pulled away, panting, and smiled. I smiled back down at her a kissed her again. I just can't help it. Her lips looked so inviting. She didn't refuse. She kissed me back with as much passion as before. _

_After a few seconds, she pulled away again. I tried to lean in again, but this time she looked away, making my lips crash on her jawline. I pulled away looking at her confused on what to do. Did I go too far? _

_She looked back at me and laughed at my expression. I love her laugh, it made me smile. _

_"Patrick, I can't breathe." She said. _

_"Oh. Sorry." I said as I tried to to get off her but she pulled me back tightening her arms around me. _

_"From the kiss, I mean." She said. "But this," She continued tightening her arms around me more,"is okay." _

_I smiled widely at her. "You like this, huh?" _

_"Mmmhmm." She nodded smiling back. She looked too beautiful to be even real. The sun shone on her face throught the window. _

_"But you don't like the kissing?" I added a little fake hurt tone in my voice. _

_"Oh, I LOVE the kissing and curse the habit of breathing that stopped me from kissing you." She said lightly tapping my nose. _

_I smiled kissing her nose. "So you like this." _

_She nodded smiling and closing her eyes. _

_I kissed her cheek.. _

_..her forehead.. _

_..her ears.. _

_..her jawline.. _

_..her neck.. _

_..her shoulder.. _

_"Dammit Patrick, kiss me already." She said half laughingly. I chuckled at her impatience. _

_I looked at her, her eyes closed her lipe waiting.This girl lying here beneathe my is the perfect picture of my future. The girl I want to be with. The girl I wouldn't--couldn't-- live without. The girl I'm IN LOVE with. _

_And with that, I smiled a crashed my lips unto hers. _


	10. Chapter 10

CLAIRE

CLAIRE

I practically floated to English class monday morning knowing that Patrick would be there, like always. I couldn't take last saturday's event out of my head. I couldn't sleep, Patrick kept me awake, not that he knows it though.

I entered the classroom searching for the capped boy that always makes my heart run a thousand miles per hour, the boy that makes adrenaline rush through my veins. But, disappointedly, he wasn't there. I slowly walked to my seat and slumped down on it.

Sam and I never took English class together but for some reason she was there standing at the arc of the door, calling me over. So, again after sitting on my chair for not more than a minute, I stood up and walked over to her.

"What're you doing here?" I asked her. Well, she looked excptionally happy. Plus, her hair's really tidy which happens in like, NEVER. "And what are you so happy about?" I asked smiling at her.

"I don't know." She shrugged not looking at me. "But anyway, Patrick wanted me to give you this." She said holding up a piece of paper with my name written on it. My heart suddenly flooded up with emotions and my hand shot up grabbing the paper from her hand.

"Careful, you might rip my hand off." Sam teased.

"Sorry." I said as I unfolded the note and read.

_Hey, I know this is kinda stupid, giving you a note and all, when I should've told you myself. BUt this is kinda short notice. __Pete such a__ Well, anyway, I'll tell you all about it later. Meet me at the park at around 4-ish? Miss you already.  
--Patrick _

"So?" Sam said impatiently. I folded the note and placed on in my back pocket.

"So what?" I looked at her.

"What did he say?" She laughed. Sam wanted to know.

Before I could give out the answer, the bell rang. Sam heaved a sighe before finally saying goodbye to get to her class.

"Go back to your seat Ms. Campbell." Ms Johnson said as she squeezed herself in. U quickly walked back to my seat.

"Whrefort art thou, our Romeo?" She said searching the room obviously looking for Patrick.

"Not here." Jake from behind me, enthusiastically said.

Ms. Johnson looked disappointed shaking her head. Well, at least I'm not the only one disappointed that he's not here.

"Juliet?" She asked. i wasn't paying attention but a helpful nudge form my seatmate made me raise my hand embarrassingly. Ms. Johnson nodded acknowledging me.

"Any substitutes for Romeo?" She asked the class. No one moved, except for jake who immediately raised his hand.

"I'll do it."

"Good. We're going to do Act 1 scene 5 lines 45 to 65. Now, everyone places."

Everyone stood up and pushed the first 2 rows of chairs to the sides, creating a mini stage at the center.

I positioned myself at the center, waiting. Jake stood opposite me lifting his hand waiting for mine.

Jake read his first line and I answered with mine. We were exchanging lines but somehow, I felt unsure. And I can't remember why this scene makes me nervous.

Then it hit me, just when jake was saying the line. "_ Then move not while my prayer's effect I take._"

Suddenly everyone was very quiet. All eyes were on us, waiting. I know I have to do this but Jake doesn't seem like the right person to do it with. I looked at Ms. Johnson who in return, nodded encouragingly yet impatiently.

I held my breath and closed my eyes waiting for that one whole second of touching lips with the wrong person.

Our lips touched. It wasn't "electrfying" as the way Patrick's kisses makes me feel. It was, shall I say, normal. HE quickly pulled away and delivered his line.

I thought it was over, but hell no it wasn't. "_Sin from my lips? Oh tresspass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."_

this time without hesitation, he leaned in. The kiss was longer this time. he seemed to be enjoying himself but I wasn't. Jake wasn't a bad kisser, he was gret actually. It just didn't feel right.

But I didn't know why I kissed him back. It was only after we heard some coughing from Ms. Johnson and a few giggles that Jake pulled away and I flushed.

"Y-You kiss by the book."

Since Patrick wasn't around, I think Jake took the opportunity to walk me to all of my classes plus, he even invited us to sit with thenm during lunch.

Sam Jake and I squeezed our way to the table. "Did you know that Adam and Becky are together?" Jake suddenly said.

I looked at Sam, I knew the she liked Adam, I just wasn't sure now that she kept talking about Pete. She hasn't told me anything. But there wasn't a aq single hurt in her face so I think Adam's out of the picture.

"Since when?" Sam asked.

"Just last week." Jake replied sitting down next to me. "And there they are now."

We sa Adam walk in hand-in-hand with Becky.

"Hey guys!" Becky said as she sat down across Sam.

"Hey Beck!" Sam replied with the same level of enthusiasm. I gave her a smile. Adam sat beside her smiling at us , too.

"I know this is totally random, but who loves spaghetti?" Becky sudenly said. It didn;t surprise me at how random that was because well, she's backy. She known for being too random and times.

"Oh, I do! I love spaghetti." I replied. I really do. My mom makes the best ones.

"Really?" You'll totally love this this new Italian restaurant Adam and I discovered. They make the best spaghetti. You should totally check it out." Becky said happily.

"Yeah, we totally should. We can both go tonight." Jake suggested.

"Uhm, I don't know Jake. I don't think that's a--" I started to say.

"Please?" Jake said looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I hate it when people do that because I buy it.

I looked at him for another moment then sighed in defeat. "Alright, we can go after school."

Jake smiled. "So it's a date then?"

"A friendly date."

"Friendly date." Jake agreed.

Suddenly, I couldn't shake the feeling of disapproval my heart sends me.

PATRICK STUMP

We finished recording the demo a little too early. Now, all we have to do is to send them out, hopefully someone might buy it. Pete

said he'll do it and he'll be the one to talk to producers too.

I'm really excited to go home because, for one, I promised to meet up with Claire at the park today. I'm planning to talk to her about

somethings.

"Pete, hurry up driving." I anxiously said.

"It's still early, you know. You'd make it." Pete said. "Who're you meeting up anyways?"

"Claire." I answered too quickly embarrassing myself for the anxiety.

Pete laughed. "That's why."

I sighed, thinking. "Oh, I just remembered. Did you ask Sam already?"

Pete thoguht for a moment. "Yup."

"So, What did she say?"

"puppies."

"huh. Puppies it is then."

Pete dropped me off at the park a few minutes early. It was qurter to 4, but a few minutes wait wouldn't hurt, would it?


	11. Chapter 11

CLAIRE

CLAIRE

"oh no! Patrick." I suddenly said causing Jake to spill iced tea on his shirt. Oh no.Oh no. Oh no. I knew it, there was something really important about this night. Jake and I were playing the 20 questions game making me totally forget.

"What?" Jake said half angry, half confused.

"I'm sorry Jake , but we have to go, please?" I told him.

"But why?"

"I-I forgot that I have an appointment."

"With Stump." Jake said coldly. I looked at him. His face was hard and emotionless, but his eyes said it all. I'm quite good at reading people's eyes, that's why I know.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at my half eaten plate of spaghetti. I had ruined his dinner tonight.

He nodded tightening his jaw. "I'll just take the check,then."

I waited and checked my watch. _**8:30**_. OH NO. I should've met Patrick at four.

I followed Jake out to the parking. In the car, he didn't say a word. His face looked like he was going to blow.

"I'm really sorry Jake." I mumbled. I'm not quite sure how he'd react, but I heard a sigh. I couldn't look at him, though.

"Claire, it's okay really." Jake said after a long moment but his tone said otherwise.

The ride home was silent. Jake didn't talk. I guess I knida busted his mood. He kept changing the radio station, finding for the noisiest one.

He stopped the car just infront of our house. I was about to get out when I heard Jake suddenly speak.

"Claire."

I turned and looked at him. His face looked disappointed. "I just wish you were kinda giving me this night. but I guess not." His voice full of disappointement that I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Sorry." I mumbled again.

He stared at me. "Just--Just be safe, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded. I got down and waited for him to drive off. Unlike Patrick, he didn't wait for me to get in before driving off.

_I didn't really see Jake as more than a friend. But his tone was unbearable. I just couldn't stand the fact that people hurt because of me._

..but I have other business to attend to.

I wasn'tready to go home just yet. Patrick's house wasn't too far of a walkfrom mine. It was 9, but it didn't matter, he'd still be awake anyway.

I started walking. The cold wind was so cold it burnt my cheeks, but I didn't care. I have to see Patrick.

I walked dragging my feet, my head aching with the cold, my heart heavy. It was literally heavy, likr carrying something that could break my back.

The porch lights in Patrick's house were still turned on. I took a deep breath and knocked. Patrick's mom answered the door smiling at me.

"Hi." I smiled. "Is Patrick home?"

"You're just in time dear. He just got home." She said. "Come in, you look cold." She said stepping aside to let me in.

I managed to mumble a thank you. I suddenly got very nervous as she went up the stairs to call Patrick.

Patrick came down and looked at me, his face a mixture of coldness, anger and hurt. We stared at each other for a long time before i finally decided to speak up.

"w-wanna step outside?" I said. We both know that we don't wanna talk inside because his mom might hear.

HE nodded stiffly. I walked pass him and stepped outside. I was greeted by the cold wind that somehow seemed even colder now. I waited for Patrick to close the door behind him before speaking up again.

"Patrick, I'm really,really,really sorry." I said wrapping my jacket tighter around me.

Patrick tightened his jaw. "I waited. And you don't need to know how long, because obviously, time isn't you thing."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled looking down. I struggled to keep tears from falling. I have really shallow tears.

HE sighed and waked a bit closer to the porch fence, his side to me." It was kinda stupid, you know. Considering the fact that you were with Jake eating spaghetti, while I was waiting for you in the cold." He said controling his emotions.

I really tried my best to control tears from falling. Patrick was angry and I don't know what to do. I didn't speak. I didn't move. I waited for him to finish.

"A-and who knows what you two have been doing. He the hell eats dinner for 4 hours?"

That part I didn't get. "W-what?"

He faced me his eyes burning. "Nevermind. Forget it. I don't even want to talk about what thing you two were doing."

"Patrick, are you accusing me of being a--" I couldn't finish the snetence. This time I couldn't control my tears, they started flowing down my cheeks. He was accusing me of soemthing I didn't do.

As soon as the first tear went down, Patrick's face softened. He bit his lip and looked up at me worriedly. I didn't look at him, I couldn't.

I managed to speak after a few seconds."That's right Patrick.You don't have any right to know what we were doing. I told him wiping tears from my eyes. I still couldn't dare look at him. I couldn't bear the fact that I was about to hurt him more than what I already did. "because we're **not** even officially together."

I heard Patrick's sharp intake of breath. He didn't expect that. I didn't really expect the overwhelming feeling of hurt that swept over me. I regretted the words as soon as they came out.

Patrick suddenly lowered his head in defeat. "You're right."He said causing me to look at him this time. I couldn't see his eyes, his cap shdowed over them. "We're not really together." He mumbled, hurt reflected on every syllable. I looked away as tears continued flowing down to my cheeks.

Seeing Patrick get hurt, hurts me a thousand time more. Especially for that fact that I was the one hurting him.

Patrick didn't look at me. He just kept his head low. I didn't want to look at him, It'll only make me want to hug and kiss him. And that's the last thing I wanna do right now, to get Patrick more hurt.

"I-I have to go." I said not lookign at him, walkign away. He didn't respond, he didn't even move. But I continued walking, not daring to look back because I might just run back to him.

I didn't want to go home, and I know my mom must be worried sick. But I needed someone to talk to. And I know just the place to go to.


	12. Chapter 12

The porch lights were still turned on and the TV could still be heard from inside

The porch lights were still turned on and the TV could still be heard from inside. So, I'm guessing Sam's still awake. I gently knocked on the door, the cold wind drying up my cheeks. In a second the door opened.

"Claire?" Sam stood on the doorway, worry all over her face. "Oh no, love. Are you okay? What happened?" She said hugging me.I didn;t notice Pete inside until he approached me too. I sobbed some more on Sam's jacket staining her jacket.

Sam sat me on the couch as Pete followed. "Tell me what did he do?" Pete said, guessing.

I shook my head. "he didn'tdo anything. It was all my fault."

Sam took a seat on my other side and rubbed my back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, wiping away stray tears from my cheeks.

"Want me to talk to him, then?" Pete suggested.

Still I shook my head. "No, but thanks." I said smiling wryly at him. I could feel the horrible knots in my stomach and I wanna hurl. My head is aching and my throat is burning. My chest felt hollow.

"Sam, can I stay here for the night?"I asked after a not so long moment of silence.

"Of course, love. You can." Sam smiled.

"I'll just call my mom to tell her where I am." I said making my way to the telephone.

After making the phone call, I went back to the couch and sat down beside Pete. Sam, who was seated on Pete's other side handed me a pint of vanilla flavored Ice cream, which is my favorite. "Here, It'll make you feel better."

"thanks."

Sam was right. Ice cream made me feel better, but still it wasn't enough to drown thoughts about Patrick.

10:30. Pete went home, much to Sam's objection.

"You girls have to go to school tomorrow." He said getting off the couch.

"And since when didyou care about school?" Sam said pulling the edge of Patrick's hoodie down.

"But, baby, your mom'll be home soon." Pate protested. _baby?_ Eww.

Sam sighed. "Fine. See you tomorrow, then?"She said standing up.

Pete nodded giving Sam a peck which turned into deep kissing. EWWW.

This is unbearable. "Ewww. Still here."

Sam pulled away looking really embarrassed. "Oops, sorry." She said. Pete laughed looking at me embarrassingly. "Bye, Panda." she said.

"Bye, baby." Pete said before closing the door behind him.

"Oh, so these are the "plans"you two have been having." I teased.

Sam blushed. "Don't tell my mom. She doesn't like pete that much."

"why?"

"She thinks Pete's too old for me. I mean, he's 22, right? Plus, she doesn't like the idea that Pete's in a band. Said, I'd have no future with him. Psh." Sam said rolling her eyes. We went up to her room and she et me borrow a pair of pajamas.

I threw myself on Sam's bed, burrying my face on her pillow. Eventually I fell asleep, wishing I;d have a dreamless night.

..But I didn't. The moment i closed my eyes, Patrick's hurt filled eyes flooded my head. Even in my subconscious, it reminded me of how terrible I was.

"Mr Stump. Ms. Campbell. I don;t see anyemotions from the both of you today." Ms. Johnson said. I don;t want to do this anymore. I can't look at him, I can't speak my line properly, I can't touch him, I can't see him hurt. it kills me.

Romeo and Juliet isn't working out now. Especially not like this, when Paris starts interfering, creating more conflict. I wasn;t mad at Jake, I don;t blame anyone. JUST ME.

Patrick ignored me the whole day, which is too much for me to handle. I'd start crying whenever someone mentions him, talks about him, or when I see him. Sam was worried,causing her to shoot dirty looks at Patrick who in turn would look away looking down on his shoes.

"Don't worry about him,love." Sam told me. "He doesn't know what he's losing. It isn't your fault."

"I know. It just--I just can't stand seeing him that way." I said n between my sobs. samhugged me.

"Don't worry about him. You deserve much better."

I sobbed more startking her. "Oh no, sweatie I didn't mean--" She said.

I knew she was just saying that to make me feel better, but still it hurts just the same.

I went home feeling very exhausted. I went immediatley up to my room.

I was an emotional wreck. I cried myself to sleep and didn't wake up until the next day.I went to school looking like a mess.

"Don't worry Claire, He'll come around." Joe told me. Everybody seemed to be comforting me as Patrick continued ignoring me.

Although I catch him looking at me most of the time. I wanted to approach him, but my cowardness held me back, plussomething always happens whenever I thought i was ready. Be it the bell or something really irrelevant.

I heard a soft knock on our front door but I was too exhausted to stand up. The knocking continued persistently making me really annoyed. I pulled myself off of the couch and dragged my feet to the door.

"what?" I snapped at the person. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"P-Patrick?"


End file.
